Didn't See That One Coming
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: basically, team rocket finds out, with the help of misty and ash ,brock really hates my stories, that there is one way of getting meowth to fight
1. Vacation Time

I don't own pokemon, if I did, team rocket would win and ash would just grow up and actually DO something with his life,

James: so Meowth, what's our next pika-snatching plan?

Meowth: don't look at me, Jessie said she was gonna take care o dis one

Jessie: oh, don't worry Meowth, I know exactly what we're going to do

James:…… and, what is it?

Jessie: nothing

Both:…………

Jessie: think about it,

That twerp always knows we're doing something evil and sends us blasting off right?

Both: right,

Jessie: well, if we aren't doing anything then we aren't doing anything evil

Both:……and?

Jessie: and he can't send us blasting off if we aren't doing anything evil,

And besides we could use a vacation

James: yeah, I-I guess so

Meowth:…….well, ok, I guess

Team rocket set about their latest evil scheme,

Doing nothing

Jessie began to lounge on a fold-out chair and try to get a tan

James decided to try out his new pocket tv and started watching the first series of pokemon

Whereas Meowth started wandering around

But all he found was a butterfree floating around and decided (like the cat he is) to chase it

He chased it around until it got really mad and used sleep powder on him,

Unfortunately, the twerps just happened to be coming down the road a little later on and spotted Meowth napping

As always, they assumed team rocket was up to something, but noticing that Jessie 'n' James weren't around, they decided to get their answers from Meowth

They picked him up and carried him to a pokemon centre where they convinced nurse joy that it had been abandoned and needed a place to stay

Nurse joy: oh that's awful,

I suppose it can stay here for a little while

So nurse joy set up a room with some cat food and a cat bed which they set Meowth in until he woke up

So, what do you think of the first chapter? Please review! XD


	2. Truth At The Pokemon Centre

**Well, here it is, chapter two, I still don't own pokemon because team rocket is still blasting off**

**~;**

**A few hours later Meowth turned over and fell out of the cat bed and on to the hard floor**

**Meowth: meeeeowch!!**

**Dat's one way to wake up!**

**Meowth suddenly realised that he was in a room with a cat bed and a view**

**He began to investigate**

**He looked around until he spotted the bowl of cat food nurse joy had left for him**

**Meowth: humph,**

**What kind o idiot would …**

**Meowth cut off as he caught the smell of tuna in the cat food**

**Being a feline he couldn't resist tuna,**

**So he started stuffing his face with the cat food and it tasted surprisingly good**

**As he ate he wondered how he got here,**

**Until it dawned on him,**

**The last thing he could remember was chasing a butterfree ,**

**So he assumed that that butterfree must have turned around and given him a confusion to remember,**

**Except he didn't remember**

**Just then,**

**Ash and the other twerps walked in**

**Meowth was preoccupied with the cat food and didn't even notice them**

**Ash: so you like tuna, huh Meowth? **

**Meowth turned around to see the twerps smirking at him**

**He swallowed the whole bowl at once and looked back at them**

**He thought for a minute and decided that they must have found him after the butterfree beat him and taken him here**

**He sat for a moment staring at them thinking about all the bad things team rocket had done to them over the years and them being nice to him**

**Ash: alright Meowth lets have it, enough playing dumb**

**Meowth: ……….tanks guys**

**Meowth jumped up and hugged ash, which weirded him out**

**Ash: …….Meowth,**

**What are you doing?**

**Meowth: I'm tankin you for savin me!**

**Ash: what're you talking about Meowth,**

**We didn't save you!!!**

**Meowth jumped down and gave them a confused look**

**Misty: we found you asleep at the side of the road,**

**So we brought you here to find out what you were up to,**

**And where the rest of team rocket are**

**Meowth's face suddenly changed**

**Meowth: oh, **_**I gotcha answers,**_

**RIGHT HERE!!!**

**Meowth leaped up and scratched all three of them right across their faces**

**All: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**As they held their faces, Meowth showed himself out and began walking, trying to find his way back to team rocket**

**Well, yep,**

**I have nothing to add, review if you want, if you don't then don't, **

I can't make it much simpler than that


	3. Running Away

**Well here it is, chapter three, …still don't own pokemon T.T**

**Ash: Meowth!**

**Come back here!**

**The twerps were following close behind with pikachu this time**

**Afraid of being thunderbolted, **

**Meowth started running but eventually tripped and fell face first on to the grass**

**The twerps ran up to him**

**Ash: c'mon Meowth, quit faking**

**Misty: ash, I think he's really hurt,**

**Maybe we should take him back to the pokemon centre**

**Meowth: …………I….I don't …..need your ……..sympathy**

**Meowth started to get up but could only walk on all fours as his leg was badly hurt and couldn't support his weight standing up on two legs**

**Misty: Meowth, I really think you should go to the pokemon centre **

**Meowth: awwww,**

**I'll be fine,**

**I just, uh, need to, uh get into it,**

**Dats all**

**Misty picked up Meowth, much to his annoyance, and started heading back to the centre**

**Ash: misty,**

**What're you doing?**

**He said he'll be fine**

**That's right, even in the stories ash is really stupid**

**Ash: hey!**

**Misty: oh ash,**

**Can't you see?**

**He's just saying that because he doesn't want us to think he needs help, but he does**

**Meowth was beginning to squirm and try to get away**

**He eventually tried to scratch misty on the face again to which she dropped him and he landed on his face again**

**Ash: Meowth, we're helping you,**

**The least you could do is be appreciative**

**Meowth: WELL I DIDN'T ASK YA TA HELP ME ,DID I!!!**

**Ash stepped back for a second and just stared at the exhausted pokemon,**

**He had never seen Meowth so mad before and he couldn't figure out why**

**Misty picked Meowth up again and started scratching his ears to calm him down**

**It worked and after all that had happened in the last few minutes, misty's arms seemed like the comfiest place for a catnap**

**Ash: I don't get it,**

**Why was Meowth so mad about taking our help**

**Misty: he's a bad guy ash,**

**It's bad to take help from the good guys**

**Meowth:………… no jimmy, I don't got a pokeball………….**

**Ash: _;**

**Misty: _;**

**When they got to the pokemon centre, they told nurse joy that the Meowth ran away and got hurt by a pokemon so she let them back into the old room and helped Meowth get better**

**(man she's gullible)**

**The next morning Meowth woke up,**

**Meowth slowly opened his eyes and looked around, confused**

**He suddenly remembered everything and became very angry**

**He began to rip off the bandages and muttered angrily**

**Meowth: grrrrrrr, I told em not to help me!**

**Meowth ripped apart the last of the bandages and walked over to the window**

**As usual in these cartoons,**

**They had hired some dumbo who had come around and opened the window and left it open like that**

**So Meowth jumped out the window and started looking for team rocket**

**Just then ash and misty (brock had left because he hadn't got any lines yet) walked in to see the ripped up bandages and the open window and for once ash was actually able to put two and two together and figure out that Meowth had run away again (which he actually received an award for later for the smartest thing to happen to him in the last two series) so they decided to go look for him**

**Misty had a plan**

**Sooooo, what will misty's plan be?**

**I don't know, **

**Review if it helps you sleep at night,**

**If it doesn't then I would try sleeping pills**


	4. So, Meowth's High?

**If I owned pokemon, ash wouldn't be in it, so I think it's a safe bet that I don't own it yet…**

**Meowth was feeling much better and was almost sure that he was nearly back to where team rocket was before when he spotted some yarn**

**He was about to walk away and ash was about to beat misty for wasting his last ball of 'just in case' yarn**

**When Meowth stopped**

**He turned and suddenly ran to yarn and started rolling around all over it**

**Ash: ……..?**

**What the heck just happened?**

**Y'know, I gotta hand it to you misty,**

**For a second there I thought Meowth wasn't gonna go for the yarn**

**Suddenly, the yarn came tumbling down the hill **

**Ash: ……..okay, now I'm really confused**

**Misty: it's catnip,**

**To cats like Meowth it's irresistible**

**Ash: ……uh, where's Meowth?**

**They both looked round to find that Meowth was gone!**

**They looked all over the place until they ran into team rocket looking for them**

**Ash:…………. Well?**

**J 'n' J: well, what?**

**Ash: aren't you going to do your motto?**

**Jessie: oh no,**

**We aren't here for your worthless electric rat this time,**

**Misty: then, what are you here for?**

**James: we're here about this!**

**James stepped aside to reveal Meowth giggling and falling all over the place**

**Ash: what's the matter with him?**

**Misty: ………oops,**

**Jessie: so it was you!**

**Ash: what, what,**

**What did she do?**

**Misty: I, I gave him too much catnip….**

**Jessie: don't you know how much he loves that stuff?**

**It's like crack to him!**

**Ash:……………..**

**Okay, I don't think I've ever been more lost in my life**

**Misty: sometimes, when some cats have too much catnip it has a kind of, …..high, effect on them**

**Ash: ……….so, Meowth's high?**

**James: more or less**

**But he should be out of it by tomorrow**

**Ash: oh, well that's okay**

**Jessie: IT'S NOT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Do you realise that it took us 2 series to get him off this stuff before?!**

**Meowth: c'mere you!**

**Everyone turned around just in time to see Meowth roll head first down the hill while trying to catch another butterfree**

**Ash: oh here we go again!**

**They all ran down the hill after him**

**Ash: this story's gonna go on longer than the list of what they're giving away on the gadget show**

**Misty: ………ash, shut up!**

**Sooooooooooo, Meowth's high, didn't see that one comin did ya?**

**Review if it floats your boat, if it doesn't then ya might wanna consider getting off that boat,**


	5. Maybe Meowth Should Get High More Often

**FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!**

**When Meowth got to the bottom of the hill he started wandering off again and spotted Paul training his ursaring**

**He started into another fit of giggles and Paul was about to attack it when Meowth started to talk**

**Meowth: hehehehehe, sorry,**

**I'm ,hehehe, I'm sorry, 'snigger'**

**Paul: oh, so your that team losers Meowth**

**Meowth: hey,**

**You take that back!**

**You, scoundrel!, heheheh!**

**( yeah he's pretty high)**

**Just then ash, misty and team rocket came down the hill**

**Ash: hey Paul,**

**Leave Meowth alone!**

**Paul: what's the matter with him?**

**Have all the failures finally caught up with him?**

**J'n'J:…………….shut up**

**Misty: ………that would be my fault,**

**I gave him too much catnip and too much makes cats kinda high**

**Paul:….so, Meowth's high?**

**Ash: that's exactly what I said like 10 minutes ago!**

**Out of nowhere, Paul's Ursaring took a run at Meowth, metal claw at the ready**

**When all of sudden Meowth leaped into the air, dodging the metal claw and came down using fury swipes, which at such incredible falling speeds caused a critical hit SO critical, that if ursaring had of lived at all then the universe would have imploded**

**(yikes!)**

**As the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see Paul's Ursaring knocked out and Meowth standing there sniggering**

**J'n'J: …………wow,**

**Maybe we should get him high more often**

**Meowth: heheheh**

**Take that! Heheheh**

**Ash:8(**

**Meowth better not get high in mid battle with us**

**Meowth waddled off and just as they were about to follow him jigglypuff appeared and put them all to sleep**

**A few hours later they woke up and picked up the search for Meowth by heading in to town**

**8O**

**Maybe they should get Meowth high more often…**


	6. Didn't See That Coming

Don't ask me about pokemon ownership

B(

First they went into a local bar and asked the barkeep if he had seen a Meowth wandering around, acting strangely and talking

Barkeep: y'mean he was high?

Ash:……..?

Yeah

Barkeep: yeah he just came in here and started downing the vodka

Ash: ………….oh you have GOT to be kidding me

Now he's high AND drunk?!

Misty: yep, looks like it

They heard a lot of noise and when they went outside to see what it was they found Meowth picking a fight with a lucario

James: that's a Lucario,

IT'S A FIGHTING TYPE!

MEOWTH DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE!

They looked over as Lucario moved in for seismic toss

They thought it was all over for the poor cat when he dodged the attack and came from behind with a fury swipes

While Lucario was stunned Meowth came back with a bite and then finished it off with another fury swipes

Lucario went down

All:……………8O

Meowth: alright, 'snigger' who's 'hic' next?

All: ………..Meowth?!

Meowth: huh?,

Oh hey 'hic' guys ,I was just doing a little 'hic' training

Jessie: c'mon Meowth,

We're taking you back to the balloon

Meowth: awwwwwwwwww,

But I'm on 'hic' a roll

Meowth stepped aside to show them a long line of people holding defeated pokemon,

The lucario and its trainer just joining the end of the queue

All:…….man he fights good when he's high and drunk

James: don't worry I know how to get him back to the balloon

James pulled out of his pocket, a ball of yarn,

As soon as he brought it out Meowth followed him everywhere, trying to get at the ball

So they lead him back to the Meowth balloon

Ash: well, now what?

He could just wander off again

James: oh, don't worry,

We just have to wait a little bit longer

Ash: why, what's gonna happen?

James:

In 3..2..1,

By then Meowth was being distracted by the wind-up pikachu that Jessie had wound up for him,

But at that exact point (James's timing scares me) he started getting slower and slower until he finally stopped and curled up

Twerps:……….?

James: every night at 7 he gets really tired and he never feels better until he gets a catnap in,

Now lets get him back into the balloon

So they hoisted Meowth up in to the balloon basket and waited around until like 10:00 listening to Meowth talking in his sleep,

( you don't need or want to know what he said )

Until he woke up and started holding his head

Meowth: uh, my head is killin me

James: it's about time you got up

Ash: man, you say a lot in your sleep and you are MESSED UP

Meowth: uh, not so loud you guys,

I'm really hung over

Somebody wanna tell me what de heck happened today?

Jessie handed Meowth a laptop and he read this fanfic

Meowth: maybe I should get high more often

Well that ends that,

And in the season they should get Meowth high more often

XD

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
